1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an applicator serving as a cosmetic accessory of the type including a sponge portion serving as brushing means attached to the inner end of a core rod so as to allow a cosmetic material such as a rouge, a foundation or the like to be applied. Further, it relates to a method of producing applicators each serving as a cosmetic accessory of the foregoing type.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a hitherto known cosmetic applicator is so constructed that the fore end part of a core rod molded of synthetic resin is coated with an adhesive and then it is inserted into an area extending between a pair of sponge pieces so that it is adhered to them or a sponge block is preformed and a core rod of which fore end part is coated with an adhesive is plunged into the sponge block.
With the conventional applicator as constructed in the above-described manner, the core rod tends to be disconnected from the sponge portion due to deterioration of the adhesive after it has been used for a long time or when it is used in a violent manner.
To obviate the foregoing problem, the inventors have developed an improved applicator as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 144,602/1987, wherein the core rod is provided with a disconnection preventive portion in the form of an enlarged portion, a protrusion, a bent portion or the like at its inner end so as to prevent the sponge portion from being disconnected from the core rod.
Although the improved applicator exhibits excellent properties when it is designed in comparatively large dimensions so that the core rod is provided with a large disconnection preventive portion, it has still a drawback that the sponge portion is liable to be disconnected from the core rod due to a low magnitude of resistance between the core rod and the sponge portion when it is designed in smaller dimensions as is the case with a so-called small-sized applicator.